Love's Sweet Tale
by Nineeyena
Summary: A collection of poetry about pairings in POV's. Discontinued/Completed.
1. A Leaf by a Crow

Our hearts are in love forever,

Our tails are entwined,

I hope we find a place to bind us together,

A place where no one else can find.

I'm in love with your blue eyes,

Your sleek black fur.

You may not be hers,

But your heart is the right size.

When moonlight dawns on us oh love,

May we take our love to join the stars above.

I love you, tom of gleaming grace,

I love you as I gaze into your sweet face.

You may have belonged to the Clan of breezes,

What amuses me most are your sneezes,

My mate who I love so well,

Do you know what will happen or will time tell?

The spirits that watch us may think we are doing wrong,

But please, this is our story, our song.

I bet I love you more than ever before,

But you make my heart soar.

At last, we have found the place

Where we may last forever,

You may teach me to catch rabbits like an ace,

But forever and now, we are together.


	2. Sand by the Fire

**If you think I'm Erin Hunter, raise your hand. somebody raises hands Shoots them Sorry, but I'm not Erin. And I'm sorry for not putting that on the last page…Anyway, it was pretty obvious what the pairing was. Anyway, here's a new poem…If you want, you can guess what the pairings are…they're pretty obvious.**

I never knew I'd fall for you.

I never knew that my love for you would be true.

It was more than just a crush,

But can we just keep it hushed?

But I can't deny my feelings

My love for you is higher than the den's ceilings

I know that I was once against you

But you are a warrior, through and through.

I think of when I was angry at you for helping me in the fight

I realized you saved me from the same predicament, the same sight.

I felt that you needed someone by your side

To be there, to have the same stride.

I was sorry for your nephew when he was taken

But maybe it was for some cat's sake.

I know that your former apprentice had feelings for you

It's undeniably true.

But you're mine.

My tail and heart are entwined with yours

You are the cat, the kind,

The heart of mine soars.


	3. A Dream of Spottedness

**If anyone thinks I am Erin Hunter, raise your hand. –somebody raises hand- -shoots them- **

**Sorry folks, but I am not Erin Hunter. And here is another pairing poem.**

You may have taken a mate,

But I am not filled with hate.

I liked you when I saw you,

The Fire that would save our Clan was true.

We didn't know each other very well,

But I knew you were the Fire, I could tell.

Maybe if I hadn't set my paws on this way

We could have become mates, shall we say?

But I know that I couldn't have done that

I can't imagine my life not being a medicine cat.

You have grandkits now, I'll never be yours

But forever, my heart will soar.

Bluestar was right about you from the start,

But now you've found someone to share your heart.

However it is not I, who holds you tight,

But my pelt tingles at the sight.

I hope you live long,

But I know that the love I had for you was wrong.

From now on, I guide you and your kin,

For now, I am repenting my sin.


	4. Cinders of a Fire

**If you think I am Erin Hunter, raise your hand. –somebody raises hand- -shoots them- **

**Sorry, but I am not Erin.**

You never loved me.

You never returned the love I had for you.

I didn't get to be the warrior I wanted to be.

Yet I can say this, the love I have is true.

My fur tingled when I saw you

Once I lay my paws on my path.

It was undeniable, it was true.

I knew that I had to give you up, or face StarClan's wrath.

I knew you were mates with her,

One of your kits is my apprentice.

She didn't have your sweet fur.

I know that I couldn't say the sentence.

I can't say I love you.

I can't let it be true.

I had a different role to do,

And whatever I did, my paws were on the path like glue.

I had to give you up.

My song would never begin

Because my life had been interrupted.

And because I was starting to sin.

Here my goodbye, I won't be here long.

My role had a different melody, a different song.

I say goodbye, I'm leaving for good.

And I would stay if I could.


End file.
